


A Hard knock Life and Other Drabbles

by ivyscribbles (all_choseny)



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Awkwardness, Canon Era, Comedy, Death, Drama, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Silly, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 14:47:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18166577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_choseny/pseuds/ivyscribbles
Summary: Five drabbles centered around Angel/Angelus





	1. Hard Knock Life

People think puppets have it easy. Angel knew otherwise. He’d seen some things in his many years of living, but to be a puppet was an experience. In the span of just a few hours he had to endure jokes about his height from Spike. Spike of all people. He was a shrimp in real life. How did he have room to talk about height? 

And the mood swings. One moment he felt perfectly fine and then he would get so ANGRY. Also, he was pretty sure he didn’t have a penis. 

At least I beat Spike, Angel thought proudly.


	2. False Delights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angelus has returned to Darla but there's something different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble takes place during the Box Car Rebellion

They were together again. What should have been happy reunion was nothing but a source of constant shame. Shame because he couldn’t perform the way he used to. There was a time he delighted in the kill. Now, all he felt was its shame bearing down on him like a heavy weight. 

“Angelus,” she called out to him. “Don’t be shy. They’re all still so warm.” 

Angel could only imagine what horror awaited him around that corner. It was too late now. The Scourge of Europe was back. 

He put on his mask and covered his shame with false delights.


	3. A Half-life is No Life at All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One night of passion. One moment of happiness and Angel loses it all.

_Baby, I’m back_

There was nothing like the first kill after such a long drought. How many years had he been locked away in his cage, forced to watch himself live a half-life? Too goddamn many. Every day he felt that soul pluck at his former self and all he could do was watch and wait. 

And what a surprise! All he had to do was fuck a virgin. A slayer virgin at that. Angelus thought about killing her while she slept. He imagined the sound of her bones snapping beneath his fingers. 

But where was the fun in that?


	4. Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel is back from hell. But will he ever be the same?

He burned for a millennium. Each day felt worse than the last. That was all Angel could remember about hell. But he could still hear the wailing of all the tortured souls echoing in his ears. The only time they seemed to calm was when she came around. 

_Buffy._

It took him awhile to remember her name. He tried to hold on to her while he’d been there. After the first hundred years, he couldn’t even remember his own name. 

She was with him now. He felt better around her. Whole. 

“Are you okay?” she asked.

Better. He was better.


	5. Cookie Dough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buffy is Cookie Dough. Angel wants to eat ~~her~~ it.

How many times had he lost her? 

There was that time to that Scott kid. He turned out to be gay. Angel didn’t see that one coming. 

There was solider boy, Riley Finn. He wasn’t much of a threat. 

Then there was Spike. Now that... that hurt. Spike didn’t even have a soul. He had the Big Lots version of a soul. He’d give her a pass on that one. She had died after all.

This was different. He hadn’t lost her to any man. He lost Buffy to Buffy. 

Cookie dough she called it. He was never a fan.


End file.
